Fibroblast growth factor (FGF) has been recognized as an important mediator in many physiological processes. The fibroblast growth factor receptor family of receptor tyrosine kinases consists of four members (FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3, and FGFR4). Fibroblast growth factors (FGF) and their receptors (FGFR) play important roles in cell proliferation, cell differentiation, cell migration, cell survival, protein synthesis, and angiogenesis. There are many evidences directly linking FGF signaling to cancer. Dysregulation of FGFR signaling has been implicated in a number of cancers, including squamous non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC), small cell lung cancer (SCLC), gastric, liver, breast, ovarian, endometrial, and bladder carcinomas, such as FGFR1 has been be found to be amplified in 22% squamous NSCLC, FGFR2 amplifications have been reported in up to 10% gastric cancers, and FGFR3 mutation have been found in approximately 50-60% nonmuscle invasion and 17% of high-grade bladder cancers, fueling significant interest in FGFRs as targets for therapeutic intervention.
Accordingly, new compounds and methods for modulating FGFR genes and treating proliferation disorders, including cancer, are needed. The present invention, addresses these needs.